User identities are becoming increasingly difficult to confirm as sensitive personal information is becoming increasingly exposed to malicious parties through hacks and other unauthorized access to computer systems and networks storing or transporting such information. Using both illegally obtained informant and publicly available information, malicious parties are able to impersonate other people often to their financial benefit through fraudulent transactions.